


Un pequeño descanso de la paternidad

by RedDemon96



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Fatherhood, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDemon96/pseuds/RedDemon96
Summary: Rodrique Achille Fraldarius, junto a su hijo Felix Hugo, viajan hacia la capital de Faerghus para encontrarse con el rey Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd y el príncipe Dimitri Alexandre tras casi un año sin verse. Tras un día donde sus hijos se lo pasaron riendo y jugando juntos, tanto Rodrigue como Lambert hablarán largo y tendido sobre sus vidas y lo que jamás pudo ser.
Relationships: Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Un pequeño descanso de la paternidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lykostherium](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lykostherium).



—¿Tienes muchas ganas de ver a su alteza, Felix? Ya ha pasado casi un año desde la última vez que estuvimos en Fhirdiad... ¿Vas a ser capaz de reconocerle?

—Pues claro que sí, padre. ¿Por quién me tomas? Pero más ganas tengo de ver a Glenn.

Rodrigue soltó una sonora carcajada cuando vio que su hijo infló las mejillas tras contestarle. Había pasado todo un año desde la última vez que habían viajado a la capital del reino. En aquella ocasión fue para tratar asuntos burocráticos que tenían que ver con las reformas de las leyes que quería llevar a cabo Lambert para que la justicia fuera más justa tanto para nobles como para los aldeanos. Con todos los problemas que habían tenido en el ducado de Fraldarius con los ladrones, apenas había tenido tiempo Rodrigue de ponerse en contacto con el rey. ¿Qué clase de mano derecha era él que ni siquiera le había escrito una triste carta a quien era su mejor amigo durante un año entero? Menos mal que al final se armó de valor y le escribió anunciando que le visitarían en un par de días para pasar el día juntos si el monarca no se encontraba ocupado. Por suerte la respuesta fue positiva.

El duque de la casa Fraldarius observó los nevados paisajes de los bosques que rodeaban Fhirdiad. Para alguien que nunca hubiera estado en el Sacro Reino de Faerghus, aquello era una auténtica joya natural: los grande bosques de robles cubiertos con una fina capa blanca, los ciervos corriendo junto a sus crías por las praderas y el fuerte sonar de los ríos que pertenecían a la región que habían aumentado su caudal con las lluvias del otoño. Sí, Rodrigue amaba el reino al que pertenecía aunque en este fuera difícil vivir por el clima extremo que solía hacer en invierno y las dificultades que tenían algunos condados, como el de Galatea, para hacer crecer el trigo o la cebada. Eso por fortuna no ocurría con su ducado... Era uno de los más prósperos y ricos, ocasionando que más de un noble o mercader quisiera ofrecer a sus respectivas hijas para casarlas con alguno de sus hijos. A Glenn ya le había concertado un matrimonion con la hija más joven del conde Galatea: Ingrid; pero a Felix aún le veía demasiado joven para algo así.

Rodrigue cerró los ojos tras llevarse una mano al rostro. ¿En qué momento se había convertido él en su padre? Cuando era más joven, tuvo que rechazar la total idea de estar con la persona que amaba y aceptar la decisión de su padre de casarle con la hija de un famoso mercader. En su momento juró no hacerle lo mismo a sus hijos, pero las circunstancias y el destino habían hecho que él al final siguiera los pasos del antiguo duque.

—Padre... ¡Padre! —exclamó Felix tras mover un poco el brazo de su progenitor, provocando que Rodrigue diera un pequeño respingo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Felix? —preguntó Rodrigue tras disipar los pensamientos que estaban bailando en su cabeza y clavar su mirada en el menor de sus dos hijos.

—Ya casi estamos en el palacio —informó el infante con una leve sonrisa, señalando el exterior con un pequeño dedo índice.

Rodrigue se asomó un poco por la ventanilla del carruaje, observando que, en efecto, ya estaban casi frente a las puertas del hogar del rey de Faerghus. Cuando los caballos cesaron de caminar, el cochero se apresuró a bajarse y abrir la puerta para que tanto el duque como su hijo pudieran bajar. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el hijo menor del escudo de Faerghus salió a toda velocidad para poder estirar las piernas.

—¡Vamos, padre, vamos! ¡Tenemos que ver ya a Glenn y a Dimitri! —dijo Felix sin poder borrar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

—Con más calma, Felix —dijo Rodrigue mientras tomaba a su hijo de la mano tras salir del carruaje. No le gustaba ser controlador con sus hijos, pero Felix era un manojo de nervios difícil de controlar cuando se emocionaba demasiado... ¡Por no hablar de cómo se ponía cuando se juntaba con el príncipe! Aunque entendía bien la emoción: ambos jóvenes eran grandes amigos y tendrían muchas ganas de verse y de ponerse al día... Tantas como él con Lambert.

—¡Bienvenidos a palacio! ¡Ya echaba de menos ver tu cara, viejo amigo! —saludó Lambert al ver que Rodrigue y su hijo entraban a la sala principal del palacio. No dudó en extender los brazos para recibir al de cabellos azules con un abrazo, pero se quedó a mitad de camino cuando Rodrigue en vez de abrazarlo, le hizo una reverencia con educación. 

—Yo también os eché de menos, majestad. Lamento no haberos escrito antes, pero tuve varios problemas con bandidos y ladrones en mi territorio.

—¿Y por qué no me pediste ayuda, Rodrigue? Habría enviado a Glenn y a algunos de mis mejores caballeros para que te ayudasen —dijo Lambert tras haber fruncido el ceño y suspirado.

—No quería que gastárais recursos en algo que tenía bajo control. Hablando de mi hijo, ¿cómo está? Me sorprende no verle por aquí.

—Como un roble. Deseaba de todo corazón que te pudieras ver con él, pero el marqués de Gautier solicitó refuerzos para frenar un ataque del territorio de Sreng.

—Pff... No me sorprende nada viniendo de Ambrose. Él siempre ha estado muy enfocado en controlar la frontera desde que se convirtió en el gobernador del territorio de su familia.

—Sí... Incluso cuando los tres estudiábamos en Garreg Mach solo le interesaba el buscar una buena esposa y hacerse con el control de sus tierras. Esa familia... Un día acabará mal —comentó Lambert tras prensar un poco los labios y suspirar—. Te enteraste, ¿no?

— ¿Sobre?

—Ambrose desheredó a su primogénito —informó el rey tras apartar un poco la mirada. La respuesta de Rodrigue fue abrir mucho sus ocelos azules.

—¿Desheredarlo? ¿Por qué? No me dijo nada. Sé que tenía una muy mala relación con su hijo Miklan, pero hasta el punto de desheredarlo...

—Porque no tiene emblema. Me envió una misiva explicando el motivo. Ahora es su hijo menor, Sylvain, quien heredará el territorio Gautier cuando él decida dejar de gobernar.

—Hasta que se muera, en pocas palabras. Ese hombre... ¿Cómo es capaz de hacerle eso a su hijo? Miklan puede ser bien capaz de proteger la frontera sin necesidad de tener un emblema.

Lambert asintió en silencio. Ambrose había heredado la testarudez de su padre. Desde bien joven lo había mostrado, pero ahora... Era peor. La celeste mirada del rey pasó del duque hacia sus hijos. Dimitri y Felix ya habían empezado a hablar y a planear lo que iban a hacer mientras el sol siguiera alumbrando. Una sonrisa imperceptible se formó en los labios del monarca ante la idea que se le había ocurrido.

—¿Por qué no os quedáis Felix y tú a dormir hoy en palacio? Tenemos habitaciones de sobra y estoy más que seguro que tanto mi hijo como el tuyo agradecerán el poder pasar también la noche —propuso el de hebras de oro con ahora una genuina sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Rodrigue con un deje de duda mientras miraba a Lambert—. No quisiera moles...

—Tonterías. Tú y tu hijo nunca molestáis. Además... Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo a solas cuando los niños duerman.

Rodrigue enarcó una de sus finas y azuladas cejas, pero no le llevaría la contraria al rey. Si este deseaba hablar con él a solas, así sería.

La tarde pasó con tranquilidad en la capital del reino. Tanto el príncipe como el hijo menor del duque de Fraldarius, pasaron el día juntos, jugando y explorando los lugares más recónditos del palacio mientras sus padres debatían sobre las nuevas reformas en las leyes que Lambert quería aplicar lo antes posible. Quería que la justicia se impartiera de igual manera, romper de una vez con ciertas ataduras que impedían que la sociedad pudiera seguir avanzando: deseaba que Faerghus fuera un reino de posibilidades, progreso e igualdad sin importar el seno donde uno naciera.  
Durante ese tiempo, ambos se tomaron un descanso. Lambert deseaba hablar con Rodrigue, pero notó al duque más esquivo de lo normal, cosa que le preocupó en demasía. Se dio cuenta de eso especialmente durante la cena. Rodrigue se veía más relajado cuando habían más personas en la sala. Era más dicharachero y gastaba alguna que otra broma a ambos infantes cuando estos intentaban tomarle el pelo.

Cuando acostaron a los niños, ambos regresaron a la sala donde estuvieron debatiendo acerca de las reformas y las leyes que pronto se implantarían una vez convencieran a todos los nobles de mayor poder del reino de los beneficios que eso aportaría... Pero era un hecho que iba a ser difícil por no decir imposible. Conocía bien la buena labia de Lambert para explicar las cosas, pero lograr que Ambrose y otros nobles dieran su brazo a torcer iba a ser una tarea realmente laboriosa.

—Ya casi es medianoche, Lambert. Creo que sería bueno que ambos descansáramos por hoy —comentó Rodrigue al ver la hora que era.

—Sí... Creo que es buena idea. Empiezo a sentirme cansado. Hoy ha sido un día lleno de emociones.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Rodrigue con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Para ti no lo ha sido? Para mí este día ha sido especial, Rodri... He podido verte tras un año sin saber de ti. Lo único que sabía sobre tu vida era por boca del mayor de tus hijos. 

—Suelo cartearme con él. No deja de ser mi hijo por muy caballero real que sea.

Lambert dejó escapar una carcaja nasal.

—Sí... Aunque su personalidad no se parece para nada a la tuya. Él es más bravucón que tú. 

—Salió a su madre. Elizabeth era así.

—Lo sé... Tu mujer nunca me gustó —confesó Lambert tras cerrar los ojos y apartar la mirada.

—Hablando de mujeres, ¿y Patricia? 

Lambert hizo una leve mueca y movió una mano de un lado a otro.

—Se fue a ver a Cornelia. Tiene que tratar con ella unos asuntos. Estará fuera toda la semana.

—No te veo afligido ni preocupado.

—¿Debería? Estoy ahora mismo con la persona que más me importa en este mundo. Cualquier cosa que haga me trae sin cuidado en estos instantes.

— Lambert... —Rodrigue se mordió el labio inferior, bajando un poco los hombros mientras se pinzaba el puente de la nariz.

El monarca observó el gesto del duque, acercándose a él para poner una mano encima de su hombro. Intentó cambiar de tema.

—¿Por qué no te tomas un baño? Ambos estamos cansados y te vendrá bien para relajarte —comentó mientras posaba ambas manos en los hombros del de cabellos azules, apretando un poco.

—No tengo ropa de recambio, Lambert...

—Tengo de sobra. Tú vete a bañar, ¿de acuerdo? No me obligues a que sea una orden.

Rodrigue suspiró con cansancio, aceptando al final la oferta de Lambert de irse a bañar. Le dio un leve toque en el hombro y marchó hacia la habitación que el rey le había asignado durante la cena. Sabiendo que contaba con baño propio, se tomaría su tiempo bajo las cálidas aguas mientras descansaba e intentaba pensar en lo que perdió. Cada vez que lo hacía, una parte moría con él, provocando que el duque se volviera más distante con los que estaban a su alrededor.

Cuando Rodrigue entró al cuarto de baño se sorprendió de que la bañera contruída con oscura madera estuviera ya llena de agua caliente. Podía ver con claridad el humo que salía de las mismas. 

"Esto lo tenías ya planeado, ¿no...?", pensó para sí mismo el duque del territorio Fraldarius mientras procedía a quitarse sus ropajes. Primero se deshizo de la capa, luego de los guantes a los que le siguió la larga toga azul pastel que siempre llevaba; se deshizo de los zapatos, los pantalones y de la camisa holgada de color blanco que solía llevar debajo para estar algo más protegido del frío. El tatuaje que llevaba en su pectoral izquierdo, como símbolo de que portaba el emblema familiar en sus venas, brilló unos segundos cuando Rodrigue se metió dentro de las aguas. 

Dejó escapar un suspiro placentero, echando hacia atrás la cabeza para mojar su ondulado cabello azul.

—¿Cómodo?

—Muy cómodo... —Rodrigue abrió de golpe los ojos, incorporándose un poco cuando se percató de que Lambert había entrado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No es obvio? Vengo a bañarme contigo —informó el de hebras de oro con una parva sonrisa mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa—. Y es una orden el que te quedes conmigo, Rodri.

—Tsk... Tú siempre saliéndote con la tuya... —siseó el Fraldarius con cierto pesar. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y encogió las piernas cuando Lambert procedió a meterse en la bañera. Al igual que lo hizo él en su momento, el rey suspiró de manera placentera.

—No siempre. Hay cosas que por mucho que he deseado que se cumplieran, no se dieron.

—¿Cómo cuales?

—Estar contigo, Rodrigue —dijo Lambert con total seguridad. Rodrigue apartó el rostro.

—Pudiste, pero decidiste aceptar la corona antes que estar conmigo.

—No tuve opción y lo sabes. Mi hermano Rufus nació sin emblema y mi padre desde el minuto uno en que descubrió que yo sí tenía, me hizo el heredero al trono. 

—Podías haberlo rechazado. 

—¿Te crees que habría sido así de fácil? Te estás equivocando.

Rodrigue prensó los labios y clavó sus ocelos azul oscuro en los celestes del monarca.

—¿En qué me equivoco? Lo único que me demostraste en aquel momento es que la corona te importaba más que nuestra relación.

—Sabías lo que había cuando aceptaste salir conmigo, Rodrigue. Lo habíamos hablado muchísimas veces. No te imaginas lo que me dolió el tener que poner fin a nuestra relación cuando me fueron a coronar. Me sentía horriblemente mal.

—Ya, claro —susurró el de cabellos azules tras desviar de nuevo la mirada. Lambert frunció el ceño y tomó al duque del mentón con una mano para que no apartara su mirada azul de la propia.

—Me echas mucho en cara lo de la coronación, pero tú no dudaste en casarte con aquella mujer a las pocas semanas de yo ser nombrado rey. ¿Sabes lo destrozado que me sentí cuando tuve que oficializar tu maldita boda? ¡Estuve llorando toda la maldita noche!

—Tsk...

—¿Cómo que "tsk"? Rodrigue, yo te amaba y te sigo amando como el primer día que empezamos a salir. No ha habido noche en la que no he imaginado nuestras vidas juntos. No te haces la menor idea de lo feliz que me hiciste cuando recibí tu carta anunciando que venías a visitarme... He estado planeando todo esto para que tú y yo pudieramos hablar.

—Hablar... No es tan fácil, Lambert. Tú y yo no somos los mismos que antes. Nada es como antes.

—Te equivocas... Lo único que han cambiado son nuestros títulos. Nosotros seguimos siendo los mismos.

Lambert acercó su rostro al de Rodrigue, sellando la distancia que había entre los dos con un suave beso en los labios. El Fraldarius bajó de golpe todas las defensas y cerró los ojos, rodeando el cuello del monarca con los brazos. El rey sonrió, satisfecho, de que por fin el de cabellos azules aceptara de nuevo sus más sinceros sentimientos hacia él: le amaba y eso no cambiaría por muchos años que pasasen. Lambert no dudó en empezar a preparar a Rodrigue, colmando el fuerte cuerpo del conocido "escudo de Faerghus" con besos y electrizantes caricias. Moviendo los dedos con ayuda del agua mientras de vez en cuando le dejaba al de cabellos azules algún que otro mordisco en el hombro o en el cuello.

Rodrigue separó las piernas, permitiendo que Lambert se colora entre ellas para que pudiera estar más cómodo. Vio el movimiento de la mano ajena bajo el agua y un gemido salió de los labios del Fraldarius al sentir a Lambert dentro de él tras más de dos décadas sin unirse. Su cuerpo tembló, aferrándose a los bordes de la bañera mientras las aguas se movían con cada vaivén del rey.

— L-Lambert... L-Los niños... N-nos oirán... —dijo entre jadeos al recordar que la habitación del príncipe estaba al lado de la suya. 

El monarca no dudó en posar una mano en la boca de Rodrigue, acercando nuevamente el rostro cuando le volvió a embestir.

— Rodri, mi vida... Descansemos un poco de la paternidad por esta noche. Ahora solo existimos tú y yo y nadie más...

El susurro del monarca fue música para los oídos del duque que no dudó en asentir mientras su boca era tapada por la fuerte mano del rey. 

Rodrigue cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.


End file.
